GABUMON AND THE HUNTSMON
by maybeillbebaldo
Summary: A new evil Digimon emerged in the Digital World and is after Gabumon's Fur. Unable to find his partner Matt, Gabumon befriends Tom Baldini, whom agreed to help the lost Digimon find his friend...
1. Chapter 1

**GABUMON AND THE HUNTSMON**

**BY:**

** MAYBEILLBEBALDO**

_Hello Readers. This is a story I started a few years ago. I've gotten the majority of it written as a rough draft and plan to finish it while adding chapters. Forgive the title, I came up with it when Snow White and the Huntsmen came out and I had found the 1st Part of Digimon Season 1 in stores..._

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GABUMON OR ANYONE/THING IN THE WORLD OF DIGIMON. _**

**_WARNING THIS STORY WILL BE A LEMON W/ PAIRING WITH GABUMON... I HAVEN'T DECIDED WHETHER TO SEPARATE THEM INTO THEIR OWN CHAPTERS OR AS PART OF THE CHAPTER..._**

**_PS THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE/TIMELINE_**

**_FEED BACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME! _**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A NEW FRIEND

High school… Ugh! It's got to be one of the worst parts of life. At least for me it is and I hate high school. A side from the usual segregation of jocks, nerds, and other persons, the main reason I hate high school is because I haven't found my niche.

I'm not smart so I don't qualify a nerd. I enjoy fantasy video games and cartoons, mainly anime, but not enough to participate in real life role playing or card games so I'm not a dork. Since I have formable strength I could be a jock but I'm not a douche to other people so that alienates me from their click.

Unfortunately I'm shy too, so I don't have any friends either. I don't even have the confidence to say "Hi" to people laying the ground work to spark a conversation or foundation to start a friendship. It doesn't help that I'm ridiculed by the entire student body but today's going to be different. Today-

"Tommy, dear, you better hurry or you're going to miss the bus again. I don't have time to drop you off today. I'm running late for work."

"I'm coming mom," I yelled grabbing the forest green backpack from my bed post.

Turning back to my mirror, I sighed studying my appearance starting with my black and silver trimmed sneakers, dark blue denim pants, maroon T-shirt with white letters trimmed in powder blue spelling "Bleach" one of my favorite anime programs and a maroon hooded sweatshirt with grey sleeves.

The dark fuzz remaining from the buzz cut over the weekend's barber visit contrasted nicely from my lightly tanned Italian skin. I thought the clothes lay nicely against my semi muscular build.

Taking a deep breath, my reflection told me, "Today's the day I'm going to make a friend."

Rushing down the stairs, I grabbed my brown paper lunch bag before stepping out the door. I made it just in time to watch the yellow cheese bus pull away. Drawing another deep breath, I exhaled "I'd rather walk anyway."

It wasn't a bad morning for a walk to school. Regardless of how much I hurry, I knew I'd be late. I just walk slow. Sunlight warmed the body enough on this early autumn day while highlighting some of hues from the color changing tree leaves.

Wondering which classmate to attempt to befriend today, I ran through each name finding fault with everyone. "Jimmy… No he's a bully. Rachel… She's too loud." A sudden scream snapped me back to reality.

Jimmy and a group of his friends were hitting a small ball with a horn atop its head around striking it with kicks and sticks. Suddenly a chirp of pain sounded from the ball making me realize it was alive. Enraged I ran directly toward the commotion.

"Hey leave that animal alone," I growled.

"Get lost G-balls," Jimmy, a husky lad, retorted.

"Yeah beat it pussy," his henchman agreed.

"I said leave it alone," I ordered throwing rocks at their hands. Each pebble hit the pressure points of the wielders' hands forcing the kids to drop the sticks.

"Ow," the community bullies cried in unison.

"Well if you want it that bad G-balls," Jimmy snorted, "then catch!" He kicked the animal at me then led his friends away.

I caught the strange little brown furred animal in my abdomen. That was a mistake. A horn protruding from the top of his head slit my hoody causing a thin cut along my side. A blood droplet fell from the wound when the animal pulled its horn back onto the creature's cheek making it tremble uncontrollably.

"It's okay. It's okay," I tried sounding calming. "They're gone. You're okay."

The creature passed out.

Finding an isolated bridge underpass by a creek, I tore a patch from one of my hoody's sleeve soaking it in the cool water. While I dabbed the unconscious animal's forehead (I think) with the dampened cloth, I couldn't help observing its strange appearance.

The creature's soccer ball shaped head was tan with a white face that was accented by a pair of large eyes and an almost puppy like mouth. It lacked other obvious cranial features like ears, a nose, as well as was missing a torso and legs. However it did have an 8 inch charcoal grey horn on its head that I knew was sharp touching the slit it made in my sweatshirt.

Slowly the creature's eyes opened revealing a fierce yet soft crimson. Once they focused on me, the animal coward showing a set of jagged teeth. I probably should have been scared too but I wasn't.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," I said as gently as I could. Hoping the frozen animal would thaw, I removed the pack of apple slices from my lunch. "Are you hungry?"

I placed the pieces like a small trail while backing away from the little guy attempting to appear less imposing. "I'm not sure what you eat but most animals like fresh fruit."

My idea must have worked because a couple minutes later the tiny head gobbled down the first piece of apple then proceeded to the second one.

"I'm happy you woke up," I smiled as the animal ate the third apple slice. "I was worried Jimmy and the others really hurt you."

My fists balled. "Damn Jimmy," my hands shook. "He's really a big asshole." The creature devoured two more pieces of fruit. Watching the animal hop around without legs defused my anger and made me to smile. "My name's Tom Baldini. What's yours?"

"Tsunomon," it replied before looking up as if it committed a crime.

I smiled widely. I didn't expect it to respond let alone so casually. His voice had a timid sound to it. "Hello Tsunomon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're not frighten of me?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because I'm a talking animal. Most people run away screaming when they hear me talk."

"Really," I asked watching Tsunomon nod. "Well not me. I've dreamed of meeting talking animals my whole life," I smiled. "Um… What kind of animal are you?"

Sheepishly Tsunomon responded, "I'm a Digimon."

"Digimon?"

"It's short for Digital Monsters," it continued, "from the Digital World."

"A talking monster from another world," I shook excitedly. "Oh man! You're so cool. Um… Tsunomon?"

The little face stared attentively. "Yes?"

"I would be honored to be your friend if you would accept me," I asked but I was really begging.

The little Digimon turned away. I watched his white cheeks gradually redden from embarrassment. "I thought we already were."

"Oh Tsunomon," I scooped up the little ball and hugged it. "Thank you."

"I made my own friend," Tsunomon said cheerfully. "Matt will be so proud."

"Matt," I questioned setting Tsunomon back on the ground.

"He's my best friend and partner."

I fell a little from my emotional high. "He is?"

"Yes, we have a special connection and I need his help," Tsunomon answered. "That's why I'm here."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I haven't been able to find him," Tsunomon started crying.

Lifting the Digimon's chin, I said, "I'll help you find him."

"Really?"

"I promise," I offered a smile. "I'll do everything in my power to help you find Matt even if it means traveling to the ends of the world."

Tsunomon attempted a hug saying and repeating "Oh thank you" but ended up just rubbing against me like cats do. I guess hugs are tough to do without arms anyway.

"Don't thank me yet," I replied and added when Tsunomon's face contorted questioningly, "Wait until we find him."

"Okay," Tsunomon looks around. "Where are we?"

"Philadelphia, PA."

"Is that far from Japan?"

"Um… Yes, very far," I choked out. "Is that where Matt lives?"

"Yes," Tsunomon sounded discouraged.

I rubbed the back of my neck thinking that this search may just take us to the ends of the world but then responded as optimistically as I could. "Maybe Matt's in town. You crossed into our world here, right?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Come on. I know where to start looking," I stood up. "Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE RITES TO ANY DIGIMON. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE/TIMELINE_

_I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT... PLEASE..._

CHAPTER 2: UGH! HIGH SCHOOL

Tsunomon and I peeked around the corner wall of the dry cleaners from the alley across from my high school. I was trying to find an opening in the crowd of students so I can blend in without raising any questions.

"Where are we," the Digimon ball asked.

"This is my school," I replied.

"There are allot of human children here."

"Yeah, maybe Matt's here somewhere," I said, "how old is he?"

"Um… 20 in human years. I think."

"Hmm, he's probably not a student," I commented seeing concern spread across Tsunomon's face. "Maybe he's a teacher or maintenance man."

"Okay, let's go," the Digimon motioned enthusiastically.

"Hold on a second," I ordered causing the little guy to stumble. I continued, "They don't allow animals in the building. We'll need to come up with a plan."

Tsunomon paused a moment considering. "When I came to this world last time, Matt had me pretend to be a toy around other people," it said. "I tried not to talk in front of other people."

"We can't do that. I have so many questions to ask you," I joked. "I don't think I can go the whole day without talking to you."

"Well we need to do something," Tsunomon watched the other classmen line up to go inside.

Not able to come up with a better idea and recalling the Digimon's reaction when it first spoke to me, I conceded to his idea. "Okay Tsunomon, we'll pretend you're a stuffed animal but I'll keep you facing me in case we need to communicate with each other."

"Sounds like a plan," Tsunomon smiled while I lifted him in my arms crossing the school yard.

It always happens. One person. Just one person to stand in the way of the perfect crime. Just when I thought I blended seamlessly into the line, I hear-.

"Hey G-balls! Where'd you come from," Jimmy yelled from the back of the line.

"Mr. Baldini," Ms. White, the old sour puss and my home room teacher, asked in her I'm-better-than-you-tone, "You're late."

"Yes, Ms. White."

"Why are you late today," she asked.

"I fell asleep in the park, Ms. White," I lied. Looking down I saw even Tsunomon roll his eyes.

"Fell asleep at 8:45 in the morning?"

"Yeah well," I struggled for a plausible semi-truth. "I'm a teenager. I stayed up late last night watching a Kung Fu marathon," I giggled because it was true.

Her attention shifted from me to the fuzzy ball in my arms. "And what is that in your arms," her framed eyes followed the length of the horn. "It looks dangerous."

"It's a toy I boug-."

"No, it's an animal," Jimmy yelled.

"A stuffed animal, Ms. White," I answered quickly.

"No, it's alive. I saw it running around in the park," Jimmy protested.

"Look, Ms. White, he doesn't have any legs see," I lifted Tsunomon toward her eyes. "Snakes are the only animals without legs on Earth. Does he look like a snake to you?"

"No it doesn't," she agreed with me. I thought I may have been in the clear until she added, "But snakes aren't the only animals without legs, Mr. Baldini."

Studying the frozen Digimon for a few minutes, Ms. White slowly extended her hand to touch him. How Tsunomon remained both still and silent I will never know. The bell rang before she made contact with him which prompted Ms. White to withdraw her arm.

"Either way that does not excuse you from being tardy Mr. Baldini. Go to the principal's office," she commanded.

"Yes, Ms. White," I stepped out of line.

"G-balls plays with dolls," Jimmy yelled making the group roar with laughter.

I gave Tsunomon a squeeze and looked down heading into the institution. The little Digimon must have empathized with my embarrassment because I felt the little head getting warm. I offered a weak smile hoping to lighten the feeling.

"Good thing we were sent to the principal's office," my smile strengthened genuinely wandering the semi-vacant hallway of lockers, tile floors, and cinder block walls. "It gives us a chance to look for Matt. We'll take the long way."

I turned Tsunomon away from me since the little guy knew what Matt looked like. "Why do the kids call you G-balls," he asked shyly.

"Um," I sighed deciding to rip the bandage off, "Because they caught me looking curiously at a teacher."

"A teacher? What's wrong with that?"

"A male teacher," I replied my voice falling to a whisper. "Truthfully I wasn't even aware I was doing it." I added when the digital monster fell silent for a minute or two, "I- I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you since we just met."

"Because we're the same," I turned Tsunomon back toward me. His white face was turning a deeper red, "Matt thought it was weird."

"I don't," I replied. "Sometimes you just can't help who you like."

"I'm glad we met."

"Me, too, Tsunomon," I said sincerely turning the Digimon back around, "Any luck so far?"

Tsunomon's eyes shifted classroom to classroom, "Not yet." Its stomach growled, "I'm hungry."

"I've got some food. Let's stop in here," I carried us into the blue tiled men's room. We passed a twelve foot long mirror and row of sinks to one of the private toilet stalls. "I know it's not the most desirable spot but at least it's private."

Inside the vacant stall, I pulled the buffalo chicken sandwich from my lunch and gave it to Tsunomon. It started gnawing away the sandwich.

"Tsunomon, can I ask you a few questions about you, Matt, and the Digital World?"

"Sure," it replied with its mouthful.

"When you said we were the same, did you mean you're male, too," I asked.

It paused looking up from the sandwich, "That's a strange first question."

"I know but I called you "he" while talking to Ms. White," I said. "Some people get touchy about things like that and I wasn't sure if Digimon had that kind of orientation and I shouldn't have assumed."

"Yes, I am male," he finished the sandwich.

"My next question is-."

"G-Balls, who you talking to," Jimmy demanded while a few of his goons whispered "Queer" between them.

"No one," I turn to Tsunomon and whispered, "Quick into my backpack."

"Why," he whispered back.

I opened the bag. "Because they'll attack you if they see you," I pleaded, "Pleeeeaaase."

Tsunomon entered the pouch and I zipped all but a peephole for him before exiting the stall. Jimmy and three others blocked the door.

"I asked who you were talking too, faggot," Jimmy demanded again.

"None of your business," I shot back.

"What you say," Jimmy growled unappreciative of my back talk. One of his buddies passed me.

"Hey boss the stall's empty."

A smirk crossed Jimmy's face. "Where is it?"

"In my locker."

"Yeah right. Give me the bag," he ordered.

My arms tightened around my backpack. "No," I said "I've got to get to the principal's office."

"I said give me the bag, G-balls," raged swept over Jimmy's eyes.

The quartet of kids started pushing me around but I held tight to the bag even when their pushes evolved into punches. Several landed but not hard enough to knock me to the ground until they performed the old one pushes while the other kneels behind you trick. I curled into a ball around my pouch. Eventually they tired out leaving without my backpack.

"Tsunomon, are you okay," I opened the bag.

"Me," he gasped. "You're bleeding."

I walked to the sink and washed up. "Ain't nothing. We better get to the principal's office."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"I didn't want to hurt them," I answered flexing my arm. "I'm tougher than I look."

"Still," Tsunomon whispered.

"Let it go," I smiled reaching down picking Tsunomon up.

"Okay," he responded his fuse slowly going out, "But don't hide me again."

"I won't. Thank you, Tsunomon."

"For what?"

"Really caring about me," I said making the Digimon blush.

Several hours passed and I was still waiting to see Principal Highman. Apparently he was in a meeting that required his attention the whole morning. It wasn't until 11:50 that his secretary permitted me inside his office.

A small wooden desk drowning in an ocean of manila folders and triplicate stacks of paperwork sat at the center of the room. I held Tsunomon on my lap in one of the two patent leathered chairs when the principal finally arrived. Instead of disappearing behind the stack of papers on his desk, he surprised me sitting in the chair next to me.

Principal Highman was a man in his late 40s or early 50s with a bald cranium and shaved hair just above his ears wrapping around his head. He leaned back exposing my favor part about him and the reason I didn't mind waiting around for him.

A robust belly threatened to pop the lone button holding his black suit shut. I couldn't help but stare. Tsunomon seemed to notice my "feelings" but remained still.

"Now Mr. Baldini, why were you late again," he asked crossing his leg.

"I fell asleep in the park," I could barely concentrate. Apparently, Mr. Highman had forgotten to examine his zipper since his last restroom break. I had trouble looking him in the eye which wasn't helping my case. I added, "But I came straight to school after I woke up."

"Hmm," he rubbed his belly causing the button to unhook. "I don't believe it and what's that you're holding?"

"You're right. I'm lying," I confessed doing my best to look up. "I won this stuffed animal playing the deli's crane game."

Mr. Highman raised an eyebrow, "A fifteen year old playing games trying to win a stuffed animal?"

"I know but once I saw him, I had to have him. It took all morning," I paused allowing Principal Highman to study me a moment while a returned the favor. Lifting Tsunomon toward his face, I added, "Isn't he cool?"

Sighing the principal motioned to the door, "Listen I'm going to let you off with a warning this time." I headed to the door. "Maybe it's time you stopped watching cartoons and playing with stuffed animals."

"Yes, Principle Highman, um," I drew his attention. "XYZ," I watched his head shift downward and watched him zip up when he scrambled to his feet before exiting.

"So that's being curious, huh," Tsunomon chirped smiling as we walked the halls.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It's a natural part of life."

I laughed, "Natural, not really, but there's just something about an older rotund person I just can't ignore."

The bell rings causing students to file into the hallways. After looking at Tsunomon, they turned to each other making snide comments. My head found one of the classroom's clocks.

"Wow, lunch time already," I directing it to the Digimon. "We spent the whole morning waiting in the principal's office." Entering the cafeteria, I took a seat alone as usual placing my head down on the table.

"G-balls, I'm hungry. Give me your lunch," Jimmy approached me.

"Sorry don't have one today," I replied seeing Tsunomon look at me.

"Then give me your money," Jimmy demanded.

"None doing. No money today either," I answered. "I'm fasting."

"What am I going to do now, G-balls?"

I shrugged, "Go shake down someone else."

Jimmy looks down at Tsunomon and grins evilly. "Oh boy you brought your toy. Give it to me."

"No," I growled. "You can't have him. Stop asking."

"How dare you," he demanded but withdrew when his stomach rumbled. "I'll see you in gym. I hear we're playing dodge ball." He walked away taking food from a lower classman.

Tsunomon grumbled, "Somebody ought to knock him out."

"Ah, he's all talk," I laid my head down again. "Ugh, dodge ball."

"What's dodge ball?"

"A game where your peers throw rubber balls at you trying to inflict as much pain as possible," I answered. "It requires a lot of energy to avoid being hit."

"And you gave all your food to me?"

I nodded. "You needed it more."

"Why are you being so kind to me," the Digimon questioned kind of outta sorts.

"You're my best friend, Tsunomon," I said hoping I wasn't being too forward. Last thing I wanted to do was scare the little guy. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DIGIMON NOT EVEN A GABUMON ACTION FIGURE... SADLY... THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE/TIMELINE...

THANKS FOR READING...

CHAPTER 3: DODGING FAMILIARITY

I arrived at the boy's locker room early for gym class and luckily found it vacant. I was happy the only other voice with me was Tsunomon's friendly one. He's like a dog but way better if only for the fact that he can speak. I wish all of our world's animals could speak. It would definitely allow pets to be considered friends.

Undoing the combination of the lock, Tsunomon watched me from the long wooden bench change out of my torn hoody and now split _Bleach_ T-shirt. The traces of blood from where his horn cut me blended with the maroon colors of the garments. It allowed the wound to go unnoticed by everyone thus far.

I turned to him spotting the somber express on his face as the Digimon stared at the darkened red stain on my white undershirt. If I didn't know any better I swear the little guy was about to cry.

"It's alright," I said pulling my gym shorts up. "The wound's closed and you can barely see it." I lifted my T-shirt showing the long cut little thicker than a paper cut.

Tsunomon nodded when I pulled my grey gym shirt over my head. His expression didn't change and he remained silent as I lifted the ball into my hands carrying him into the gymnasium.

Inside the doors sat a metal cart filled with rubber balls confirming what Jimmy reported earlier. I carried Tsunomon across the hardwood basketball court to the bleachers on the far side.

"Try and stay here," I asked placing my buddy under the lowest row.

"Where else would I go?"

"If you're really like me then you're going to get angry."

Tsunomon raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just promise," I pleaded.

"I promise."

"Good I'll see you after class," I said walking toward the entering crowd.

A former competitive body builder turned wrestling coach, Coach Riley filed in lastly blowing his whistle and dumping the cart of rubber balls.

"Alright, the name of the game is dodge ball," he looked at his roster. "Timmons and Wilson, you're captains."

As the two thinned the herd, I ended up being the last one picked. Worst part of all the rotten luck, I ended up on Jimmy's team. You have to understand that Jimmy's an asshole to understand.

"You're going down G-balls," Jimmy smirked.

"We're on the same team, Jimmy," I answered.

"We'll see about that."

My sigh was drowned out by Coach Riley's whistle as he shouted, "Begin!"

At first everything was going fine but part way through I got pelted by one of Jimmy's friends. While walking to the sideline, THUMP, I turned back seeing Jimmy laughing hard.

"Sorry G-balls, it slipped," he said causing the rest of the class to join his merriment.

"It's alright. I thought a girl threw it but they usually have a little more oomph to it. Now I know why."

Jimmy growled but was muted by the class's "ooh". Jimmy picked up another ball and resumed the bombardment instead of retaliating toward me. A couple minutes passed and the first round was over.

The teams reset with me still on Jimmy's team. In the middle of this match, Jimmy hit me with the ball while still in play. So much for my respite.

"Sorry G-ball," he said, "slipped again."

"Oh you threw that? I thought a fly flew into my head or something."

The class laughed again. I didn't notice during the round that the bully made his way a few feet from the bleachers. When Jimmy bent to pick up one of the red balls, I heard, "OW!"

The class stopped laughing to watch Jimmy rub his butt while a ball bounced behind him. "Come on Jimmy, its only rubber," Coach Riley yelled. He checked his watch. "I've got to get something from the office."

As soon as the coach left, Jimmy shouted "Now!" The whole class turned sending a barrage of red balls my way. I could see rage flash across Tsunomon's face from under the bleachers and with good reason. I mean who wouldn't be angry as friend and foe alike attacked. It was Tom Baldini verses a small country.

I dodged left, right, caught and returned volley. I avoided every ball thrown my way and the other kids left with the whelps at the end of class especially Jimmy. After changing I reclaimed Tsunomon.

"Hi Tsunomon, are you ready to go," I bent behind the bleachers.

"Baldo that was amazing," Tsunomon exclaimed.

"Baldo," I smiled. "How did you come up with that?"

"Watching you dodge those balls was like magic," his excitement did a 180 from his original shyness when we first met. "But I came up with another nickname, the Great Baldini!"

I laughed. "That's a little too close to G-balls," I laughed again. "I like Baldo."

"Okay Baldo," Tsunomon smiled happily. "How did you learn to move like that?"

"Some intense karate drills and some free running," Tsunomon's jaw dropped. "What? I told you I'm tougher than I look."

"You really are."

"You've gotta be when you're alone wolf," I howled.

"Wolf," he laughed with a slight blush. "We are alike."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Where to now?"

I checked the clock. "Let's go to the library. We'll use a computer to see if we can find something about Matt."

"Sounds like a plan, Baldo," Tsunomon said jumping on my shoulder.

The library is seldom used anymore. Normally students are only in the room during class assignments or to use the internet while cutting class. Luckily, a terminal was available at the end of a row.

"What's Matt's full name," I asked.

"Um?"

"You don't know? I thought he was your best friend?"

"It's not my fault. I never had to find him before. Everyone only ever called him Matt," Tsunomon defended.

"Okay. Okay. It's going to be a lot more difficult finding him now," I said trying to figure out what to enter into the search engine.

"Tsunomon," a voice called from behind us.

We turned to find a Japanese kid with a short reddish hair cut. His eyes were big. He was wearing a burnt orange button down shirt and black pants with electrical tools. I didn't recognize him but Tsunomon did.

"Izzy," the little head jumped up and down before diving into Izzy's arms. "Finally a familiar face."

"Prodigious," the Japanese kid smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you too. Where's Matt?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," I got up and shook his hand. "I'm Tom Baldini."

"My names, Koushiro Izumi but just call me, Izzy, for short," he gave me a slight bow. "Why are you trying to find Matt?"

"Tsunomon said his worlds in danger and that he needs Matt's help," I answered.

Izzy nodded. "Of course to Digivolve," he raised a hand to his chin. "But I didn't hear anything from Tentomon about trouble."

_Digivolve? What's that?_ I thought but decided to let it go figuring Tsunomon would tell me when he wants to. "I was walking through the park this morning and bumped into Tsunomon."

"That's when Baldo agreed to help me find Matt," the little head added.

"Interesting… Did you come across a Digivice in the park," Izzy held up a strange electronic box.

"No, just Tsunomon but I wasn't really looking for it."

"Get up, I'll try finding Matt," Izzy sat at the computer and started typing unbelievably fast. I couldn't keep up.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Izzy's a computer genius," Tsunomon answered. "He'll find Matt in no time."

Images started appearing on the screen along with pictures of a blond hair Japanese kid named Yamato Ishida. "It appears Matt passed through town a couple of days ago," Izzy continued clicking, "With the Peace Corps on his way to Africa."

"Africa," I looked at Tsunomon, "Looks like we'll be going to the ends of the world after all." I must have had a sadden expression on my face because Tsunomon frowned too.

"Right now Matt won't have access to any electronic equipment until he lands," Izzy turns to us. "I think you two should go to the park incase Matt dropped his Digivice."

"What about you," I asked.

"Give me a day. Let me see if I can make contact with Matt," Izzy said.

"Okay," Tsunomon smiled hopping up and down. "Ready to go Baldo."

I returned his enthusiastic smile. "Sure," my eyes shifted to Izzy, "We were lucky Izzy came to town. How come you're here anyway?"

"I'm studying abroad this semester at M. I. T."

"You're in college?"

"Yep and our class project is to re-network the public school systems to maximize federal funding," Izzy grinned. "I just happened to be assigned the northeast quadrant."

"Wow. We really were lucky."

Izzy's eyes rolled upward, "You know what? I think you are right."

"We'll see you tomorrow Izzy," I said. "Tsunomon is it okay if we stop by my house before going to the park?"

"Sure."

"See you guys," Izzy waved as we left.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon sadly. None of it if you can believe it. _

_This Story takes place in an Alternate Time Line/Universe. If it were real I'd be partnered with Gabumon but living in Season 3 (Author note: that was my favorite season)_

CHAPTER 4: DIGIVOLUTION?

First thing I did when we made it back to my house was throw a frozen pizza in the oven before leading Tsunomon upstairs. My mother wouldn't be home for another few hours so the Digimon got to move around freely.

"How come you wanted to stop here first?"

"I wanted to grab a late lunch or early dinner since I didn't eat anything earlier," I said opening the bed room door. "Besides I wanted to change too."

"Is that because I ate your lunch," Tsunomon asked hopping into the room. "Wow!"

Sketches of various anime, video, and comic book characters from warriors like Ichigo Kuroski from the _Bleach_ series, to animals like Red XIII from _Final Fantasy 7_, to animal warriors like Sajin Komamura wolf samurai also, of the _Bleach_ series covered the walls. There were even images of King Koopa from _Super Mario_ and Barry the Chopper aka Number 66 from _Full Metal Alchemist_.

"Did you draw these," Tsunomon asked.

"Only the paper ones," I removed my hoody and both T-shirts. "The glossy ones are from magazines and stuff."

"Why are there so many?"

"I, um, want to be a cartoon," I smiled seeing Tsunomon had no idea what I was talking about. I decided not to elaborate.

"Whose that," the little Digimon said when I put on a T-shirt with the wolf wearing samurai robes.

"That's Captain Komamura. He's the Squad 7 Captain from the Bleach series," I covered the shirt with a bone or cream colored hoody. "He's sort of a hero to me and he's a little shy except when it comes to protecting something."

He blushed, "Like us."

I laughed digging a trunk out from under a pile of clothes in the closet. Opening the trunk I pulled a small set of throwing knives. Tsunomon's eyes stared at the little blades then rolled to a red belt hanging on my bed post.

"That's as far as I officially got in karate but I still try to keep up with my training," I said.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Couldn't find a sparring partner," I confessed. "I hit too hard too often. When I sent another kid to the hospital during warm ups, they asked me to leave."

"Wow, is that why you didn't want to hit Jimmy?"

"Yeah but it took every ounce of mental discipline not too," I laughed. "Since I had some extra time, I learned to throw small things with precision."

"Like what," Tsunomon asked.

"Knives, rocks, darts," I answered proudly. "Stuff like that and I learned to use a sword doing kendo."

"What's that?"

I pulled my emergency backpack. The one I keep in case of a zombie apocalypse, it was filled with some canned goods, first aid supplies, and other survival gear. "I'm surprised you don't know since Matt's Japanese. Kendo…  
"It's kind of a modern day samurai showdown. Only instead of fighting to the death, we fight for points with bamboo swords called aikido," I said. "It was really hard finding classes around here. It's a lot more popular in Japan."

"Oh. Are you going to bring that too?"

"I wasn't planning on it but now that you mention it," I packed the knives in the bag. I grabbed the flexible blade fastening the sheath inside one of the backpack's shoulder straps. "Pizza's done."

We went back down stairs and divided the pizza in half. After Tsunomon finished he stared at the bag. I knew he was worried. Truth is I was worried too.

"Just a precaution."

"I know," Tsunomon said.

"Let's go," I grabbed the bags and led the Digimon outside.

What a strange day? It was nice out and the sun was only beginning to set. Normally the park was filled with kids playing while parents were reading on nearby benches but today it was empty.

"Do you see anything," Tsunomon shouted from atop the slide.

"Not yet," I replied exiting a play castle. "You?"

The unusually quiet park allowed the digital monster to move around freely. It let us cover more ground but it's just weird that nobody else was around today.

"Nope," he slid down the slide, "WWWEEE."

I laughed at least the little guy found a silver lining amidst today's problems. "Maybe Matt didn't drop it," I suggested as we approached the swings.

"Then why isn't he here," Tsunomon asked sadly.

"I dunno buddy but we'll find him," I smiled. "We just-."

A roar erupted from the wood chips beneath our feet while the ground shook and shifted. A giant red beetle rose from underground. The bug didn't have any eyes but truth is I couldn't see past the set of 14 inch pincers extending from around its mouth.

"Oh no, Kuwagamon! What's he doing here," Tsunomon yelled.

"Who?"

"Kuwagamon, a very mean Digimon. He uses his pincers to saw other Digimon in half before eating them," Tsunomon informed. "Look out!"

Tsunomon leapt into the air spitting bubbles at the 7 foot bug. It shrugged the attack off revealing no damage. The insect joined Tsunomon in the air. Tsunomon spat barrage after barrage of bubbles but the impact had no effect. Kuwagamon attacked Tsunomon relentlessly.

"I've got to help him," I said to myself pulling a knife from my bag. I followed the bug's trajectory. Launching my knife, I disrupted Kuwagamon's flight path forcing it into a tree instead of Tsunomon.

"Thanks Baldo."

"Anytime," I pulled another blade. "Get ready. He's coming back around."

The beetle attacked. I watched Tsunomon fire more bubbles that Kuwagamon flew through easily. Tsunomon spat several more and I threw my knife right behind them.

Kuwagamon powered through the bubbles again but screeched as the knife imbedded in its shoulder. Apparently the blade went unseen. The bug flew into the air then made a beeline directly toward me.

I dodged but Kuwagamon was fast in recovering and grabbed hold of me lifting me high in the air. I reached inches shy for the stuck knife.

"Baldo! Hold on," Tsunomon yelled firing a barrage of bubbles.

The volume of pink spit caused Kuwagamon to jerk allowing me to seize the hilt. I dug the blade deeper into the bug forcing it to release me. I fell through multiple tree branches before crashing in some prickly bushes.

"Baldo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Tsunomon," my hand touched a small box. It was the same shape as the one Izzy had but it looked like the battery cover was missing on the back or something. Tsunomon yelled slamming into a tree then landed several feet away. "Tsunomon," I rushed over to him.

The little Digimon struggled up right. "Stay back, Baldo. I'll stop him. It's my turn to protect you."

"But Tsunomon," I said as the head disappeared into the trees. "We're a team." I held the small electronic box tightly in my hand.

"I know we'd win if I could just Digivolve," he spat bubbles. Kuwagamon popped them then bulled through Tsunomon. "Matt! Where are you," Tsunomon yelled. "I need your help. I need your energy to Digivolve!"

"Oh Tsunomon, but he's not here," I whispered. My hand tightened around the gadget. '_Matt! Tsunomon needs your help! Don't you feel it?_' Tsunomon leaps toward Kuwagamon.

I continued aloud when nothing happened. "He's not here." Tsunomon attacks with his bubbles. "I am!" I boiled "I can help. Take my energy." I shouted when Tsunomon got hit again squeezing the box harder, "TSUNOMON USE MY ENERGY! TAKE MY ENERGY TO DIGIVOLVE!"

Something strange happened, the box began to squeak, glow, and vibrate at the same time a light engulfed Tsunomon. The little head yelled, "Tsunomon Digivolved to Gabumon!"

All of the sudden, the little ball with a horn transformed into a 4.5 foot creature with tan dinosaur or reptilian like skin and tail with clawed feet. A giant blue circle with a pink designed in the middle stood out on his rounded belly like a tattoo or a professionally decorated Easter egg.

A white and purple stripped fur coat running the length of his body rested atop his head hiding the top of his head, back, and upper arms. Only a golden horn that replaced the charcoal grey one penetrated the otherwise flawless coat. The fur gave the Digimon the illusion of a dog rather than a dinosaur as the reptilian underbelly suggested. Perhaps Gabumon resembled more an imp for lack of a better word.

"Wow," was all I could say. He looked amazing. I never imaged he'd get that big from Digivolving.

Kuwagamon attacked but my friend's mouth opened as he yelled, "Blue Blaster, ha!" He released a blue flame burning the flying Digimon's wings. Kuwagamon crashed.

Gabumon landed and ran happily toward me. "Baldo, I did it! I did it! I Digivolved!" He leapt into my arms. "Thank you."

"For what," I asked confused.

He stared into my eyes. "For helping me fight," he said sincerely.

"Bah… All I did was fall down."

Kuwagamon rose digging its pincers into the earth around us. It tore the ground we were standing on; tossing Gabumon and me into the air. I caught Gabumon as we fell backwards.

The last thing I saw was the giant bug rushing us and yelling, "Look out Gabumon! He's coming back." Kuwagamon slammed into us knocking the wind from both our bodies while the three of us were engulfed by a bright light.


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GABUMON NOT EVEN AN ACTION FIGURE... I WAS TOO LATE. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE/TIMELINE_

CHAPTER 5: DIGIWORLD

"Baldo… Baldo… Are you okay," a gentle voice asked.

My eyes opened to find Gabumon watching over me with blue skies behind him. His crimson eyes reflected concern and gentleness. I grabbed my head rising to a sitting position.

"My head," I rubbed it gently.

"You hit it pretty hard."

"I must have," I found it difficult to get up off the ground. I was able to turn it left and right without much pain. So apparently the throbbing was on the inside. At least I'm not paralyzed. "This doesn't look like the sandbox from the park." There was only sand and a few rock formations in every direction.

"It's not," Gabumon helped me stand. Another bonus, I didn't fall down despite my grogginess. "You're in the digital world."

"Kuwagamon? Where is he," I asked finding my bamboo sword and backpack.

"I don't know. He was gone when I woke up too," Gabumon answered. I think he threw us pretty far."

"When you wok-," I mumbled to myself. I turned to him. "Gabumon, are you okay?"

He shook his paw like it was nothing, "Fine."

I couldn't help feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner."

"It's okay," he answered with a smile. "I'm use to being knocked around. I recover quickly."

My eyes couldn't help surveying the larger Digimon. "Gabumon, what happened to you?"

"I Digivolved," he smiled. "The Digivice must have tapped into your energy somehow."

"Wow, you look really amazing," I walked around the Digimon, "So cool."

Gabumon's hand went behind his head. He responded shyly, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I even think the design on your belly looks awesome. Does it mean anything?"

"This," Gabumon framed his little rounded belly. "Loyalty, I believe."

"Um, can I touch it?"

He answered bashfully, "Ah… Okay."

I reached my hand forward touching the little ball of cotton candy swirl on his belly. His reptilian skin was cool to the touch. Involuntarily I dropped to a knee and recited, "Upon this mark of Loyalty, I pledge to follow and stand by your side whether in times of good or peril now and forever."

Gabumon giggled when I finished rising.

"What's funny," I asked.

"That tickled," Gabumon responded. "Matt never touched me there."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it was nice," Gabumon smiled.

"What do we do now," I asked.

Gabumon pointed to a rock formation behind me. "We fell from atop those rocks.

"Okay, let's check to see if the gateway back to my world is there," I suggested which Gabumon agreed with a nod.

The rock was oddly shaped and was surprisingly easy to trek. As if a path was laid out before us but hidden from our eyes, we reached the peak without even breaking a sweat despite the heat.

Unfortunately that was the only good thing about the trip. Once atop the mound, nothing indicated that a digital gateway was present. We walked along the whole area.

"Try using the Digivice. Maybe it can sense something we can't," Gabumon rationalized.

I walked to and fro again across the top of the formation but nothing happened. In fact the Digivice, itself, seemed dead.

"Nothing, it was a good idea but I don't think it senses anything," I looked at the gizmo. "I hope it wasn't damaged in the attack or the fall."

"Then we'll never find Matt."

"Yes, we will. We'll just have to find another way home," I turned to Gabumon. "Do you know where we are?"

Gabumon did a 360 degree turn. "No. I'm afraid I don't."

"Hmm… Nothing but sand in every direction and it's getting hotter. I guess we're in a desert," I looked at the dejected Digimon. "Which way do you want to go Gabumon?"

"Why are you asking me?"

I replied happily. "I promised to follow you, remember?"

"Okay," he went around in circles three times then pointed. "Let's go that way."

After going several miles, we passed a cactus.

"So it's definitely a desert," I said.

"You're telling me," Gabumon responded looking worn out.

"Would you like a sip of water," I offered reaching into my bag. "I'd offer more but we need to ration until we find a real source."

"You have water?"

I pulled a small metal canteen from the bag. "Yeah."

"Thank you," he sipped then offered me the container.

"You can have my sip this time." Gabumon's eyes grew wide and watered. I smiled, "Don't waste your tears on me. It's too hot."

Gabumon took another sip then capped the canteen. I set the bottle back into my bag while we resumed walking.

"Um… Gabumon does your fur come off or is it attached to you?"

"I can remove it."

"You could remove it and maybe cool down a bit."

"No, I never remove my fur," Gabumon answered.

I stopped in my tracks trying to look as innocent as Gosalyn Waddlemeyer did in the "Darkly Dawns the Duck Part 2" episode of the _Darkwing Duck_ series. "Not even for a really good friend?"

"Well maybe someday," Gabumon answered.

I smiled hearing the rest of the line from the show. '_Well it's a start._'

"I'm not comfortable without it," the Digimon continued. "Truthfully the idea of not having it on scares me."

"I understand," I said genuinely. "I won't ask again but I hope one day you'll feel comfortable enough to show me."

"Matt thought I'd look pretty funny without it," Gabumon sounded sort of depressed. "I think he's right."

Poor guy, it's awful having that kind of self image about one's self. I know how he feels. Most people feel self conscious about their appearance. Normally it takes someone special to free them of that preconception.

"I don't. I bet you'd look even cooler."

"You really want to see me naked," Gabumon asked surprised.

I smiled surveying him head to toe from the front. "If that's what you call having no fur on then yes."

Continuing our course, Gabumon and I found a little pond and decided to set up camp. I searched for camp fire materials but couldn't find any kindling.

"I couldn't find anything to burn," I plopped down beside my backpack.

"No food either."

"Okay, we'll have to dig into our reserves again," I rummaged through the bag pulling a can of beef ravioli. Thank goodness for pop topped lids. "I prefer them heated up but they're already cooked."

I removed two ravioli and gave the can to Gabumon. "You can have the rest," I told him.

"But two can't be enough," Gabumon replied.

"It's okay. You'll need your strength if we're attacked again," I answered. "You're the strong one."

"I didn't feel strong today," he said staring into the can.

"You were. Remember your flame knocked Kuwagamon down."

"But not out."

"Bah… You're too hard on yourself, Gabumon," I said eating one of my ravioli drawing the Digimon from the can. "You'll get him next time."

"Maybe," he trailed off eating the beef pillow.

The starlit sky was clear allowing the moonlight to illuminate the otherwise silent desert. On the plus side, we haven't encountered any new Digimon. However my thin hoody did little to subdue the dropping temperature.

"Good night, Gabumon."

"Night, Baldo."

I slept several hours before curling into the fetal position. The temperature dropped severely and I was just not prepared. I whispered, "I wish we had a fire."

Footsteps approached in the sand then I felt a warm fur pelt lay down behind me followed by warm breathing on my neck. I turned to face Gabumon but he was already fast asleep.

"Thank you, Gabumon," I whispered snuggling against him and falling into pleasant dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

_Well I decided to make the Lemon Chapters their own chapters and I will label them as such. I'm not sure if they'll all be this short but in all fairness they are not critical to the story so if you wish not to read them that's fine... It's just a fantasy I want to have w/ Gabumon while writing this..._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT REFLECT THE ORIGINAL CREATORS THOUGHTS, OPINIONS, OR VIEWS._

CHAPTER 6: LEMON #1… READER BEWARE

As day broke I awoke to an interesting sight of an 8 inch talon sitting at an awkward angle. I assumed it was part of Gabumon's fur since he had a paw resting lazily overtop of it.

I touched it expecting to find it hard and it was but only it was a soft hard like I have in the morning sometimes. It was his penis! That explains why it was a slightly darker red than the claws on his fur pelt.

Propping myself on my elbows, I found Gabumon had rotated to a 69 position at some point during the night but was still fast asleep. For some reason, I couldn't stop petting him and I think he liked it because he gained another inch. It felt like mine warm and pulsating.

Extending my tongue, I made contact with the fleshy tip. Gabumon's breathing slowed as I traced his length with my tongue. I followed the pulsing rod and found the fold of skin he was hiding it.

I rotated from Gabumon's face so my tongue would be under the sensitive head. Retracing the Digimon's girth, I swallowed 6 inches of his mass then bobbed my head up and down a little further each time.

"Oh, Baldo, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean," I blushed. "I'll stop."

"No, don't," he grabbed my head encouragingly. "It feels so good."

I smiled and resumed massaging him with my tongue sucking him harder and faster. I felt his toes curl with pleasure. Gabumon started thrusting in rhythm. I moved faster and faster. His tail lifted the Digimon off the ground signaling his climax was rapidly approaching.

"If you feel like you're going to burst just do it okay," I said. "I want you to, okay?" I took him in my mouth again.

"I can't hold it," Gabumon grabbed the back of my head as he released his essence down my throat.

He was salty good as I swallowed trying not to spill a drop. The Digimon must not have had a release in a long time as he convulsed almost a dozen times before finally coming to a rest.

Looking up from his underbelly, I saw his two crimson eyes looking back at me. I lopped up what leaked down his shaft. He smiled at me, "Thank you, Baldo."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or ideas or attacks of Gabumon. This story takes place in an alternate universe/timeline. I hope you (the reader) finds the overall story is enjoyable._

* * *

CHAPTER 7: BUGS!

"Thank you for keeping me warm last night," I said removing my sweat jacket as the sun already began heating the day. "I didn't anticipate being in a desert."

"Anytime Baldo, I'm going to wash up before we get going,' Gabumon walked over to the pond.

I opened my backpack. "Only 5 knives left," I counted the blades talking to myself. "Gonna have to be careful throwing them." I searched the ground picking up several sharp looking rocks.

Gabumon splashed water on his face but threw sand the second time his hand entered the pool. "Hey," Gabumon said. "Where's the water?"

"Gabumon look out," I pulled the Digimon by his fur coat narrowly missing a set of teeth like the metal on a bear trap that clamped shut where he was sitting.

Realizing that its prey eluded it, a giant legless monster with large sharp teeth burrowed from underground vertically into the morning's sun. The tube stood almost 40 feet tall.

"Oh no, Sandromomon," Gabumon yelled.

"Sandromomon?"

"A giant worm type Digimon. Its saliva pools luring unsuspecting Digimon," Gabumon answered looking skyward.

My head followed suit. "Why are the bugs so big in your world!? It's got to be over 30 feet tall."

"Quick this way," Gabumon led us toward a rock formation.

"Keep running it's right on our heels."

Gabumon stopped and fired his Blue Blaster attack but Sandromomon kept up its pursuit as if the wall of blue flame wasn't there.

"Well it was worth a shot," Gabumon said running beside me.

"It was a nice try," I yelled to him. "How come he didn't attack us during the night?"

"Sandromomon remain stationary until their pool's disturbed," Gabumon answered. "Since we had your water…"

"We never touch the pool," I finished jumping onto the rocks then reached back for Gabumon. Helping each other, we climbed to the top of the formation. "Are you sure we'll be okay up here?"

Gabumon stared over the edge. "Yes, Sandromomon can't tunnel through rocks and we're too high for him to reach," Gabumon said. "We'll be able to leave once he goes back underground."

"I guess we have no choice but to wait him out," I watched the worm circle below us. I turned to Gabumon. "Can you use your horn to fight?"

"I never tried. I always used my Blue Blaster or Digivolved."

"Digivolve? Can you Digivolve again?"

"Yes. I can Digivolve into Garurumon then into WereGarurumon and under the right circumstances into MetalGarurumon," he answered.

"Wow. You can change into all of that?"

"Yeah but I can't do any of it without Matt's help."

Sandromomon continued circling the base of the formation. It didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"I'm sorry," I apologized holding the inactive Digivice. "I don't think I can make this thing work and since Matt isn't here. You may be stuck in this form for a while."

"I know," Gabumon sighed.

"Listen we'll just have to work on getting you stronger as you are," I said pulling my bamboo sword. "Is the blue blaster the only attack you know?"

"Yes," Gabumon replied staring at me.

"Well let's change that," I pointed my sword at him.

"Are you sure about this? What if I hurt you?"

I smiled. "Then we'll know you're getting stronger. Besides we need to do something while we're up here. Brace yourself and attack me with your horn."

I charged Gabumon who dodged and coward toward the edge. "Baldo, this isn't funny."

"I know but we need to get stronger otherwise we'll be defeated," I swung my sword widely missing my friend on purpose. "We'll need any advantage or surprise we can get."

Gabumon countered with his horn when I attacked with my sword. We clashed blades several times. Exchanging volleys, I saw Gabumon smiling. '_At least he's enjoying it_' I thought. '_Gabumon will have an ace up his sleeve now._' As I parried, the Digimon disarmed me. We were both breathing heavily.

"Nice job Gabumon," I grinned.

"Ah you held back," Gabumon said modestly.

I walked near the edge grabbing my blade. Sandromomon remained above ground and just stared up at us. "No, I didn't but I'll beat you next time," I put the blade away. "I think we should work on your flame."

"What's wrong with my flame," he sounded defensive.

"It's powerful and great if it makes contact with an enemy but it takes too long if it misses," I informed. "Unfortunately, it gives bad guys time to get behind you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yep," I answered. "Why don't you try holding it a little longer and try to condense it into a more powerful fireball instead?"

"I'll try but what should I shoot at," Gabumon asked.

"Me, of course."

A worried expression crossed Gabumon's face entering his voice, "O-Okay."

"Don't worry," I smiled. "I need to get stronger too. Otherwise I'll be even more useless to you."

"You're not useless."

"Maybe not but since I can't help you Digivolve, I need to be able to take a hit or two," I stood across from the Digimon. "Try and hit me. I'll try dodging and see if I can get behind you."

Gabumon hesitated. "O-Okay. B-Blue Blaster, ha!" The flame fizzled out. This exercise was clearly going to be harder than I thought.

"You've got to try Gabumon."

"I can't Baldo."

I growled a little. His refusal will hinder both of our survival in the future. "Hmm," I mumbled coming up with an idea. "Alright then we'll up the ante.

"I'm going to try taking off your fur when I get behind you," I smiled seeing the surprise on my friend's face. "You can stop me anyway you can."

"I'll try."

"Here I come," I rushed Gabumon again.

He fired his blaster but I sidestepped it and him touching his fur pelt. Gabumon moved like lightning recovering. He held his flame a minute longer then fired a solid ball. I dodged it and watched the ball strike a tree on a distant rock formation.

I rushed again and Gabumon used his drawn out flame. I avoided it then tugged his fur once more. Gabumon swung his arm then followed up by thrusting his horn. I jumped back creating distance. The Digimon powered up another fireball.

"Don't be afraid to use your surroundings," I yelled over to him. "They can be as effective as the attack itself."

Running at him, Gabumon released his stored up fireball toward the ground in front of my feet. The rock exploded sending me and some debris skidding along the top of the formation.

"Ouch," I said after I finished grinding against the rock.

"Baldo, I'm sorry," Gabumon ran over.

"It's alright Gabumon," I stood up.

"Your arm's bleeding," he cried upset.

I checked my elbow. "Just a skinned elbow," I smiled hoping to elevate his concerns. "I'm impressed how fast you learned those attacks.

"That was a very powerful fireball," I said balling my fingers into a fist. "And we'll keep making it more powerful."

"I never focused my power before. Was it strong?"

"Yes. It destroyed solid rock but I'm even more impressed by that display of close combat. You're fast on your feet," I answered genuinely. "You'd make a great fighter."

Gabumon rubbed his head. "You think so."

"Yep. The sun's setting," I watched the pink and orange hues fill the cloudless sky. "I guess we'll camp up here tonight," seeing that Sandromomon remained above ground at our feet.

"I can't believe we spent all day fighting," he grabbed his growling stomach. "I'm starving."

I tossed him a whole can of ravioli. "Here enjoy."

"What about you my friend?"

I held up a pack of crackers. Gabumon looked annoyed. "I didn't really like the flavor of them cold."

"Well I didn't like them either," his eyes shifted several times to and from the can.

"Just eat them," I laughed. "I promise as soon as we get out of this desert I'll eat to my heart's content."

Gabumon used his horn to pop the top. "That's cause of you, Baldo."

I smiled chuckling. "Nice job Gabumon. Does it hurt when you use your horn?"

"A little but not as much since your first attack."

"I'm sorry I didn't intend to cause you pain."

"It's okay my friend," Gabumon smiled chewing two beef casings. "I'm sure the more I use my horn the stronger it'll become and the less it will hurt."

My eyes turned spotting the tree Gabumon struck earlier. It continued billowing thick smoke into the sky as the sun disappeared.

"Even so," I trailed off.

"You're funny," Gabumon laughed. "You're nothing like Matt. He never sparred against me."

"Yeah well I'm not Matt."

"No, you are not," I looked at the happy Digimon. "In fact you're the exact opposite of him and I love that about you my friend. You like me as I am and it makes me feel stronger even if I'm not."

"Gabumon," I blushed. "Good night."

"Night Baldo," he slept away from me.

I rested on my back facing the starry sky. The rocks must have absorbed the day's heat as I didn't even need my hoody for protection tonight. Something prevented me from falling asleep as easily as Gabumon.

'_Where is Matt_' I thought. '_How can he lose his Digivice?_' I held the gadget in front of me. '_I wish I could make this thing work and give Gabumon the strength he's relied on his whole life._' A shooting star passed overhead '_But most of all I wish I was Gabumon's partner._' A small tear trickled down my cheek.

Gabumon started whimpering and shaking. '_He must be having a nightmare._' I sat up wiping my face. Wandering to Gabumon's side, I placed my hand gently under his fur pressing against his warm skin feeling the little notches along his spine. Shortly after his shaking and whimpering ceased, as I started drifting into dreams '_I wonder what Garurumon looks like… Maybe a dinosaur?_' I traced a notch '_a stegosaurus perhaps?_'


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER... I DON'T OWN GABUMON OR ANY DIGIMON EXCEPT VOLUME 1 OF SEASON 1. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE/TIME LINE._

* * *

CHAPTER 8: ASSAULT

The sun crested the sky and started the day with calming rays. I looked over the edge of the cliff and saw that Sandromomon had burrowed underground resetting its little trap again.

I shook Gabumon. "Good Morning Gabumon."

"Hi Baldo."

"Sandromomon went back underground. We should get going," I said cracking my back.

"Okay," Gabumon performed his own stretches sitting up.

My eyes traveled across the sandy plain finding smoke still billowing from the tree. "Hey Gabumon, what kind of plant is that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is it alright if we go over there," I asked following the pillar of smoke into the sky.

"Why?"

"I think we'll be able to use it."

"Okay. Let's hurry."

We descended our stone sanctuary cautiously. I never stopped staring at the pool about 40 feet to our left. It's hard to believe that the worm wouldn't attack unless we disturb the pool of saliva. But then I think I saw a special back home about how alligators wouldn't snap their jaws shut until something touched against their tongue.

However we made it across the desert's grain without any signs of pursuit or vibrations from Sandromomon. Climbing toward the top of this mountainous peak, I found almost 2 dozen plants. I started snapping off branches with leaves on them. The limbs were only 6 to 8 inches long and fit into the middle pouch of my backpack.

"I don't think we can eat them Baldo," Gabumon yawned apparently still waking up.

"I know but see how it's still burning and all the smoke," I waited for Gabumon's nod before continuing. "I think we may be able to use the leaves as a kind of smoke bomb." I showed a branch to my digital friend. "See even the stems are like tiny fuses."

"If you think, it'll help."

"It will," I said packing the final limb. "It's a shame we can't carry more."

Suddenly the ground shook causing our rock platform to crumble underfoot. Gabumon fell onto a lower landing first with his belly up. I followed bouncing off his bluish bull's eye.

"Gabumon, are you okay," I turned to him knowing he didn't have time to brace for the impact.

The Digimon rolled over to his stomach gasping and wincing. "Yeah, just had the wind knocked out of me."

"What happened," I asked trying to find my bearings. "Did Sandromomon attack?"

Gabumon rose rubbing his belly. "No, they don't come anywhere near rocks."

"There you Gabumon," a gnome like Digimon appeared above us. He had a large rounded nose, large club like fists, and wore a stocking style hat and brown boots tipped with metal spikes.

"Oh, no Grumblemon! He's a very powerful earth type Digimon with an attitude known to carve out twisted labyrinths inside mountains," Gabumon said. "Watch out for his hands, they can crush rocks into dust."

"Tanks for intro, Gabumon," the gnome replied. "Huntsmon's wonder where yo ben."

Turning to Gabumon, I questioned, "Huntsmon?"

"A super nasty Digimon who hunts unsuspecting Digimon," Gabumon sounded depressed. "He's stealthy and those Digimon don't see him coming."

"That's horrible," I said.

Grumblemon snickered. "Ready… not… here come!" Grumblemon disappeared digging into the rocks.

I drew a knife while Gabumon stood on alert. Both of us waited for the evil little troll to appear. He emerged between us forcing us to separate.

"Where yo go," Grumblemon laughed going back underground.

"Gabumon, we need a plan."

"I know Bal-," Gabumon started getting punched by Grumblemon as he emerged halfway out of the sand. Almost instantly he was back underground.

"Gabumon, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered shaking his head. "Baldo, duck! Blue blaster, ha!"

Gabumon shot half a fireball toward me as Grumblemon appeared behind me. Diving out of the way, I saw the furry reptile clutch his belly. He must have suffered a rib injury when I fell on him. I'm hoping they aren't broken but I know they're at least bruised.

Watching Grumblemon burrow dodging Gabumon's fireball, I spotted the Sandromomon pool. Instead of waiting for the gnome to attack again, I used the time to grab Gabumon's hand and pull him toward the phony spring.

"Baldo… where… are… we… going," his breath labored between words.

"Just trust me. I've got a plan," I continued leading the Digimon to across the desert.

Gabumon collapsed to a knee once we got in front of the pool. He breathed heavily, "I… can't… run… any… further… right… now."

"That's okay we'll make our stand here and fight."

"I don't think we can win."

"We won't have to," I drew my bamboo sword facing Grumblemon. "Don't move Gabumon."

The desert in front of us exploded as Grumblemon shot toward us like a missile through the air. "Yo mine!"

"Gabumon duck," I ordered.

We both dropped as flat as we could against the sand. Grumblemon glided past us landing in the pool. A set of teeth snapped shut as worm exited the earth. We heard our enemy grunt struggling to keep the mouth open.

"Time to go Gabumon," I helped my friend up and led him away from the Sandromomon.

"Yo tink dis over. I find you Gabumon," Grumblemon yelled still struggling with the worm.

We must have traveled 50 miles attempting to put as much distance between us and Grumblemon before I suggested a rest when we came across a couple large rocks. Gabumon wouldn't admit it but he was hurting. The proof came when he collapsed at the suggestion.

"Here, Gabumon let me see," I lightly pressed his abdomen feeling him wince. "I'm sorry Gabumon. I hope your ribs aren't broken."

"I'm fine," Gabumon hunched.

"No, you're not," I gave him the rest of the water. "I must have bruised them when I landed on you." I pulled a couple branches. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's not your fault," Gabumon watched as I weaved the branches into a ball. "What are you doing?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea," I joked. "But I'm hoping to make an effective smoke bomb. I got the idea while training last night. The tree burned the whole night."

"I hope it works."

"Me too Gabumon," something shiny caught my eye and I threw a rock to intercepted.

A blind rabbit dressed like a ninja appeared. His ears wrapped around his neck like a scarf. "Quick reflexes. Not bad for a human."

"Haremon, a beast type Digimon, whose speed makes him nearly impossible to catch and," Gabumon introduced, "don't let his blank stare fool you. He is as accurate with a weapon as anyone."

"Huntsmon's looking for you Gabumon," Haremon said.

"I know. He wants my fur," Gabumon answered.

"Wait," I looked at my friend with more concern. "You're being hunted."

"Now Grumblemon," Haremon commanded.

The gnome emerged from underground looking disheveled, "Payback time!" He went after me while Haremon focused moving lightning quick toward Gabumon.

I dodged Grumblemon's fist in time to watch it destroy one of the 5 foot rocks adding more dirt to the desert. Unfortunately, Gabumon wasn't faring any better. Haremon was too fast and Grumblemon pushed me toward them.

"Overbite," Haremon's buck teeth grew over 2 feet resembling a sword.

Gabumon lowered his head but I pulled my friend to the ground by his fur. Haremon's teeth sunk into Grumblemon's fist.

"Yo dumb wabbit," the gnome growled.

"Sorry about that," Haremon tried apologizing but was forced into a combative dance trying to avoid Grumblemon's fist.

"Come on Gabumon," I whispered prompting us to run. Maybe running 60 yards, I noticed the yellow sand changed into green grass. "Looks like we made it out of the desert-."

"Baldo look out," Gabumon slammed my right side knocking me to the ground. I turned in time to see him get struck by Grumblemon and Haremon at the same time. Gabumon yelped like a dog.

"GABUMON!"


	9. Chapter 9

_SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN THIS ONES UPDATE. I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT... I DON'T REALLY HAVE AN EXCUSE. THANK YOU TO THE 200 VIEWS ON THIS ONE SO FAR. I WASN'T SURE HOW POPULAR DIGIMON WOULD BE._

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DIGIMON RELATED BUT LUCKILY THIS STORY'S IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE/TIMELINE..._

* * *

CHAPTER 9: TREE HOUSE

The dual strike sent an unconscious Gabumon soaring threw the air. Nearly in a panic, I pulled and launched as many knives as I had left in my arsenal toward the falling animal.

They caught his fur pinning Gabumon against a tree. The digimon dangled lifelessly. I stepped between him and our opponents drawing my Kendo blade waiting for their attack.

"Hm. Interesting," Haremon said.

"Let's collect reward," grumbled the gnome.

"Electro-shocker," a voice echoed followed by an explosion. A dust cloud swallowed the battlefield. A large winged insect descended from the sky.

'_Great_' I thought '_Another bug._'

The insect began glowing then shrunk into a three foot beetle. It bounced, "This way quick." I pointed my sword at him. "I'm a friend of Gabumon and Izzy."

I nodded holstering my sword at the use of the genius's name. Positioning under Gabumon, I pulled out the knives. Once I secured the digital monster on my back, I followed our new friend into the forest.

"I'm sorry Baldo," Gabumon whispered in his sleep.

My eyes nearly spilt over. That Gabumon feels responsible and the warmth of his blood seeping through my shirt made it difficult keeping up with our guide.

"I know a cave we can rest in," the beetle said giving me another option to follow.

"Okay," I said walking at a brisk pace for nearly a dozen miles or so. I notice some healing herbs from my world, berries, and a lake.

The bug pulled a palm leaf to the side exposing a little cave against the base of a small cliff.

"It looks perfect," I place my hand against a tree but found my way falling inside it. The space was large enough to rest Gabumon on the ground and both the beetle and me on either side. "I think this is better."

I laid Gabumon down and opened my backpack when the bug entered the tree. I was so distracted fumbling around the pouch, the insect digimon had to repeat itself.

"What are you doing?"

"I've decided it be best to rest here for now," I smiled finally finding my first aid kit. I began treatment hoping I'd be able to stop Gabumon's bleeding. "Can you hold this here?"

"Okay," the bug held the gauze.

"Thanks for helping us, I'm Tom Baldini."

"I'm Tentomon."

"How do you know Izzy," I asked.

With the immediate threat behind us now, I was able to fully look at our new hero. His purple and red exoskeleton contrasted nicely against his green eyes. Although they remained a bit creepy since they were enormous bug eyes. Instead of claws, he had large wedges for hands tipped by sharpen hooks in the absence of fingers.

"He's my partner."

"Like Matt is to Gabumon?"

"Yep. Izzy gives me the power to Digivolve."

"Into that huge bug guy?"

"Yep, that was my champion form, Kabuterimon," the little bug said.

I checked Gabumon's wound and his bleeding looked to be slowing down. However early signs indicated that the attack was going to scar. "You were able to Digivolve without Izzy being here?"

"As long as he has his Digivice, we'll always be connected," he answered as I pulled Matt's Digivice. I stared at it in silence before squeezing my hand tightly around it. "Tom, are you okay?"

"Um… What?"

"You look like Izzy when he's lost in thought," the beetle said quickly adding, "Which is all the time."

"Oh sorry. I was just wondering why… how… Matt could lose his Digivice," I spoke to the little electronic in my hand. "Gabumon's on a journey to find Matt and get his help. I promised I'd help him find Matt but what if we find him and… and…"

"And what?"

"What if Matt won't help Gabumon? What if Matt left his Digivice in that park on purpose? What if," I looked at Gabumon and my eyes swelled even more. "What if he abandoned Gabumon?"

"I hope not," Tentomon sounded shocked at the suggestion.

"Me too, Tentomon. But it's a thought that's been eating away at me ever since I met Tsunomon," I swallowed. "And I've seen that thought cross Gabumon's face as well."

"Oh my. Did you tell that to Gabumon?"

I shook my head checking the gauze. "I want to be wrong Tentomon." The bleeding stopped but Gabumon begun shivering.

"So c-cold," he whispered.

"I'm no doctormomon but when a Gabumon gets cold that's not a good sign, Tentomon's head turned to me. "Should we start a fire?"

"We can't start a fire until we're sure Haremon and Grumblemon are out of the area," I countered rummaging in my bag again. "The smoke could give us away."

"What do we do," Tentomon asked with concern in his voice.

I pulled my hoody and draped it over Gabumon's front. It left his feet exposed. "We try and keep him warm for now while we figure out a plan." I removed my socks.

"What are you doing now?"

"I only have one pair," I balled them putting them on Gabumon's feet. His toe claws pierced the top of the cloths. I frowned looking at Tentomon. "I've only got the one pair."

The digital beetle laughed. "Oh well," Tentomon sounded amused. He watched me gently rub Gabumon's belly. "You really like Gabumon."

"He's my best friend," I said relaxing as Gabumon stopped shivering.

"He must be for you to give up your socks," Tentomon leaned in close. He continued in a whisper, "You know this isn't the first time Gabumon's had difficulty Digivolving."

"It happened before?"

"Many years ago," Tentomon admitted. "But he and Matt worked out whatever was holding him back." The beetle looked at its slumbering friend. "It's a shame. Gabumon's always been the second strongest of us."

I slipped my sneakers back on. "Tentomon, can you tell me about Huntsmon?"

"Huntsmon's a terrible digimon," Tentomon replied. "What do you want to know?"

"He's after Gabumon's fur. Do you know why?"

"He believes Gabumon's fur will create an indestructible cloak that will protect him from any attack. Basically making him undefeatable," Tentomon informed.

"Is his fur that strong?"

"I don't know. Gabumon does lose sometimes but not by running away," Tentomon pointed. "Check his fur. Are there any holes from the knives you threw?"

Taking care not to wake the recovering digimon, I combed his fur as best I could. "No, there aren't."

"Our friends all believed the stories about Huntsmon's objective and all of us agreed, Gabumon would be safer in your world with Matt," Tentomon said.

"How did Gabumon get to my world?"

"The Digivice," Tentomon pointed to the object clenched in my hand. I opened my fingers for a closer look at it, "It links us to our digidestine."

"First time I heard digidestine," I said. "Your human partners?"

He nodded. "Correct. Since our world overlaps yours, we found a bridge that linked both worlds. Luckily Gabumon made it through when we were attacked."

"We? How many helped Gabumon escape?"

"The whole gang, Agumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Gatomon, Palmon, and Patamon and a few others," Tentomon listed then added, "We held the bad digimon at bay but ended up getting scattered. I've been looking for the others ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said sincerely. "When I met Izzy he said that he hasn't heard from you in a while."

"Our communication network to the human world isn't working properly right now," Tentomon scratched his head. "It was tough finding a connection to your world but somehow Izzy got through to us."

"You spoke to Izzy?"

Tentomon raised his hooked arm. "Only briefly through his Digivice. When a kid said he saw a huge beetle knock you into a light and disappear, Izzy concluded you ended up in the digital world," Tentomon pointed at the Digivice I was holding. "Since he couldn't reach you through Matt's device, he asked me to come find you."

"This thing hasn't worked since Tsunomon Digivolved to Gabumon," I answered.

"That's probably because it isn't yours. If you don't mind me saying so," Tentomon put rather bluntly.

"That's probably right," I frowned. "How come we couldn't go back through the bridge to my world?"

"The bridge constantly moves," Tentomon informed. "It could have moved once you crossed through it." Gabumon started trembling and whispering again. "Oh no is he still cold?"

I knelt beside the trembling Digimon. "No, I think he's having a nightmare," I said recalling one of our previous nights together. I took his claw in my hand. "It's okay Gabumon. I'm here."

Gabumon calmed and responded, "I'm sorry, Matt."

"Awkward," Tentomon coughed.

"It's okay Tentomon," my eyes tear. "Matt is Gabumon's partner. He'll always be Gabumon's forethought."

"But Matt's not here," Tentomon rebutted barely over my sniffle.

"I'm sorry I'm not Matt, Gabumon, and I'm sorry I can't help you Digivolve and making you stronger," I said tears rolling down my cheek. "I'm sorry I'm so weak and the reason you're hurt but," I wiped my face, "that's all going to change right now."

"What are you doing," Tentomon asked.

I removed my white undershirt. "I've got a plan to maybe throw Grumblemon and Haremon off our trail for a while," I peaked outside. "Can you Digivolve again?"

"No problem, do you want me to fly you to safety?"

"No, Gabumon's in no condition to travel. We need to get them to leave us alone while we recover our strength."

"What do you have in mind," Tentomon asked.

"First we need to get some of those berries by the lake and then," I said tearing the undershirt in two.


	10. Chapter 10

_I didn't expect this story to attract allot of interest so I'm just happy with the number of readers so far. Thank you to everyone who's enjoyed it but special thanks to Komamura's son for the reviews... I appreciate comments..._

_Disclaimer... I don't own any digimon and this story takes place in alternate universe and do not reflect the views of the actual creators..._

* * *

CHAPTER 10: FOUND YOU…

Laying in wait inside the cave was frustrating as I hid impatiently under a bed of leaves proud of the decoy I made. I draped half of my white undershirt over a rock that's size could be mistaken for my injured friend. Berry juices stained the cloth shaped liked stripes helped create the illusion of a resting Gabumon. Hopefully it's convincing enough.

I held two smoke bombs waiting for Grumblemon and Haremon both of which I knew were still in the area to arrive. After the day ended, I lit a fire hoping its light would attract them and returned under my bed. The ground rumbled as Grumblemon appeared at the mouth of the cave followed by Haremon less than a foot behind him.

"They in cave," Grumblemon said confidently.

"Hm. Wait it might be a trap."

But the gnome ignored his friend's warning and entered the cave. The rabbit reluctantly followed. I held my breath as the gnome approached knowing he could sense vibrations in the ground.

"Didn't you hear me," Haremon reiterated his concern. "It might be a trap."

"O what? Yo hurt Gabumon good; eh human weaker tan us."

"Maybe but there's something interesting about him and there's that Kabuterimon to contend with now," Haremon reason. I hate to admit it. His reasoning was sound. "He may prove to be a thorn in our side yet."

Luckily Grumblemon did not heed his partner's advice. "'ook Gabumon."

Haremon grabbed the gnome's arm, "Wait he's just lying there and where's his friend?"

"Yo hurt Gabumon eh friend out get food. See bed," Grumblemon passed pointing to the grass above me.

"Maybe," Haremon said stepping beside him.

"His fur mine," Grumblemon hurried to the rock. The gnome tugged the shirt springing a mini spear trap I set. Some of the sticks imbedded in Grumblemon's skin causing the digimon to scream while another one of the spears forced Haremon to move.

I tossed the bombs into the fire and ran. The billing column of smoke engulfed the cave's entirety disorienting my navigation toward the exit. I heard Haremon and Grumblemon bumbling around.

'_If it's this bad away from the fire pit, I'd hate to be in the thick of it._' I thought exiting the cave. "Tentomon Digivolve and get us out of here," I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Copy that," he yelled back as I passed him. "Tentomon Digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

I got inside the tree peeking my head out watching Tentomon transform. It was amazing and depressing all at once. It changed the tiny beetle into an enormous flying insect with a stinger but also…

"Gabumon's got another level like that," I whispered. "A level I'll never be able to get him too."

I pulled a palm leaf to conceal my exposed face when Kabuterimon took to the air. Haremon and Grumblemon staggered from the cave trying to shake off the smoke's effects. They looked as Kabuterimon lifted a white purplish striped lump straight up into air until he was out of sight. It was another undershirt covered rock.

"There they go," Haremon said.

"We follow?"

"Can you see them?"

"No," Grumblemon replied.

"Nor can I," Haremon added sort of happily. "Told you that human was clever; they could have gone in any direction. Who knows where to start looking?"

"Huntsmon not be happy," the gnome growled. "Me not want tell him."

"Agreed. I'll go with you."

"Tanks," Grumblemon vanished underground.

"Sure pal," Haremon seemed to hesitate looking in my direction but ended up running after his friend.

I withdrew into the tree and turned to the sleeping digimon. "I think it worked Gabumon."

My routine became changing Gabumon's bandages, catching fish, fetching fresh water from the lake, and gathering berries for food. I cooked the fish in the cave's fire pit. I figured it could give us a chance to sneak away or at least keep Gabumon safe for a while if I got caught on my own.

Unfortunately, Gabumon continued to sleep inside the tree which made it a challenge to feed him. I mashed the berries and was able to get him to swallow them. At least he was eating something right? Other than Gabumon's murmurs that tricked me into thinking my friend had finally awaken, I had to find other ways to occupy my time.

I learned to weave baskets from some of the reeds in the lake. One basket to help hold and carry the fish while I used the other for berries. I, also, found myself talking to the sleeping digital monster as if he was awake. I studied his alleged indestructible fur until a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Gabumon," I directed toward the sleeping animal during one of those one sided conversations. "Tentomon said your fur was indestructible but it's not is it?" I focused on his horn. "The fur is ragged at the base like the horn torn through it."

However, Gabumon just laid there night after night. Suddenly on one particular day when the sunset, my friend started shivering despite still wearing his fur, my hoody, and my socks. I did my best to warm him but it became a regular occurrence.

The last few nights I've been stripping and layering Gabumon in the clothes I had worn even my underwear. However, his fever hasn't broken. Each night before falling asleep, I prayed and cried a little, "Come on Gabumon. I need you to wake up. We need to find Matt. Please wake up."

The temperature dropped over night and I slept as best I could curled in a ball for warmth. In the morning, I woke to find Gabumon sitting up and staring at me.

"Gabumon, you're awake," I hugged him. "I was afraid you'd never wake up."

"Baldo," he looked shyly at me. "You're naked."

"I'm sorry I got you hurt," I ignored his comment.

"Baldo," Gabumon whispered.

"I'm glad you're awake."

"Baldo-."

"Gabumon, I'm sorry I'm so weak."

"Baldo," Gabumon continued before I could interrupt him again. "You're not weak."

"But I got you hurt protecting me," my eyes burned from the tears I tried withholding. "I understand if you don't want me around anymore."

"Baldo, I chose to protect you. That's friendship not weakness," Gabumon countered. "Besides you promised to help me find Matt or were those just empty words to you?"

"No, I meant every word," I wiped my face. "You still want my help?"

"More than ever my friend."

"Thank you, Gabumon," I said sneezing.

"Oh Baldo your clothes," the digimon looked down.

"You kept saying you were cold and I didn't have anything else to keep you warm," I wrapped my arms around me as I realized the euphoria of Gabumon's reawakening started subsiding.

Gabumon's eyes started glassing over. "You gave me your clothes?"

I nodded. "Except my shoes. They didn't look like they'd fit."

Gabumon wiggled his clawed toes. He smiled, "Sorry about your socks."

"Doesn't matter as long as they kept your feet warm."

"Nice and toasty," Gabumon grinned. "I'm feeling better now. You can have your clothes back."


	11. Chapter 11

_I know the chapters are short but the lemon chapters are more like inserts that don't directly influence the overall story... If you like it thank you... If not I'm sorry..._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GABUMON OR THE ACTUAL FEELINGS HE MAY HAVE TOWARD HUMAN BEINGS... THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AND DO NOT REFLECT THE THOUGHTS OR OPINIONS OF THE ORIGINAL CREATORS... ENJOY..._

* * *

CHAPTER 11: LEMON #2… READER BEWARE

I felt his eyes studying my nakedness as he began removing the layers covering his little body. I couldn't help but stare back as each article exposed a bit more of his yellowed scale skin and rotund belly. It was one of those no word moments studying each other's bodies, both clearly wanting one another.

"Baldo come here, please," Gabumon commanded.

I approached him erect, "Yes, Gabumon."

"I never got to thank you properly while we were in the desert."

I felt a little sheepish as I felt his breath warming my appendage. I barely managed, "You don't need-."

His mouth wrapped around my tip and where I thought there would be pain because of his reptilian face and sharp teeth, there was only pleasure. I could barely contain myself while his mouth massaged me but I tried with all my might. I didn't want it to end.

Suddenly, Gabumon wrapped his hands around my buttocks and lifted me off the ground with ease. He showed me some of his real strength and just how weak I maybe. Pulling me in and out, his passionate kiss sucked quicker and harder with each motion. I lost myself in his rhythm and then his throat. Gabumon held me in him until my convolutions stopped.

"Thank you Gabumon," I blushed slightly out of breath dropping to his red endowment once he released me. "Let me thank you for saving me."

"If you insist," he said innocently. "Oh Baldo."

I started slowly massaging him with my fingers and then my tongue. This time I lapped at his scrotum which warmed with Gabumon's seed. Moving upward, I used my tongue to tickle the foreskin at the base of his shaft.

He growled with pleasure. Apparently this was his sensitive spot. I chuckled as a trickle of pre-cum dripped from his head. Following the trail, I returned to his tip wrapping it around the circle my lips naturally formed. I swallowed him and bobbed deeper and deeper down his length. I surprised myself when my lips met the sheath normally surrounding him.

"Hold on a second," Gabumon asked pulling me to his face. He motioned me forward into a kiss. It was awkward at first but it was still passionate. I must have been lost in the bliss of this kiss and my essence on Gabumon's breath because I had not noticed when Gabumon had turned me around finding my rear hole.

"Gabumon, what are-."

"Thanking you for saving me," his hands spread my cheeks.

Slowly Gabumon's tender horn pressed against my rounded hole. I flinched anticipating the expected pain before pleasure. His grip cemented me in place as his girth found its entirety inside me causing me to squirm.

However Gabumon's hold remained firm as his thrusts started deep. I could feel every inch of the warm endowment exit from the hole only to be sent fully back in. I was completely at the digimon's mercy while Gabumon varied the depth. Sometime he would slam up to his scrotum against my backside, pull out, then reenter partway, only pull back an inch or two then push deeper.

Each time his progression sped faster and faster releasing intertwining waves of pain and ecstasy until I felt his pressure building up. Finally his essence sprayed my insides. Howling, Gabumon remained in me until his enjoyment ended.

He collapsed beside me. "Now we are in each other. Now we are one."

"I wish we could stay that way," I said entering an embrace as both of us drifted off into sleep.


End file.
